


Your Participation Is Required

by lulublue1234



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Any Pairing You Choose, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Imagine your OTP, M/M, No Name, No plot at all, Not Kidding All SEX, PWP, Sexual Content, This Is A Thank You To My Readers, Who Tops/Bottoms Is Up To Your Imagination, You Have Been Warned, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulublue1234/pseuds/lulublue1234
Summary: Two people engage in a very heated moment of passion.One likes to dominate; the other wants to be dominated.





	Your Participation Is Required

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a thank you to my readers (in hindsight I should have gone with fluffy and cute. Apparently, my thoughts toward you all are very passionate).  
> Because...this is pure PWP.  
> No Plot, not an ounce of it.  
> Also, no names. The title is a directive for you all, your participation is required. Imagine your OTP, who tops, who bottoms is all up to your POV. Hope you enjoy.  
> As always a BIG THANK YOU to Bug. Seriously, thank her. She had to edit 1k of cringy smut. I feel guilty...ALMOST.

The oil is warm when it impacts his skin; he’s already sensitive, worked up from their previous rounds. He’s not a sex addict per se, but he loves being fucked just right, long, slow--hard. He craves it, desires it more than food, more than sleep. Okay, yeah, it’s an addiction.

_Smack_

“Fuck!” he groans into the mattress, the aftershock of the slap rocking him to the core. “Shit, shit, shit, mmmm-ore,” he begs, and the man is happy to oblige.

S _mack_

It’s harder than the first, and he knows it will leave a mark. He welcomes it, a reminder, a battle scar if you will.

A rough, strong hand works the heated liquid into his skin. The kneading and caressing are making him more heady with want. It’s lava hot, scouring and burning him from the inside out. He’s a glutton for it, a wanton whore. He knows it but doesn’t care. The hand slides between his butt cheeks, massaging, teasing, and he leans into it; he needs more.

_Smack_

It’s a warning, a command, telling him to stop, to cease, to relax and enjoy the foreplay.

He doesn’t obey.

He pushes back harder, knowing what comes next. He anticipates it, breath hitching as he waits for the punishment.

_Smack_

_Smack_

_Smack_

“F--uu--ck,” he spits out, it’s a whine of need.

The sting, the burn... it’s heaven.

“In due time, my love.” The reply is haughty, pompous, prideful; the owner knows he has him right where he wants him.

“Fuck you,” he bites. In hindsight, it may not have been the best response, but honestly fuck is the only word on his mind right now.

The man chuckles.

His bottom lip catches between his teeth, and he's biting down, hard. A finger, lean and strong, circles his rim. He’s a buoy caught in the tide, floating, bouncing on the waves but going nowhere.

“Stop fucking playing with me.” The words hurt as they fight their way out. He’s so dazed, he’s not sure he even said them.

His elbows give out, and he falls face down onto the mattress, his chest heaving against the silk sheets. He’s lost, adrift in a sea of erotic, untamed desire. He wants to say something, anything. He needs to voice all the pent-up need dripping from his soul and burning in his gut, but he has no words, only sounds, loud, dirty, messy groans that start from his toes and work their way to his lips. He’s so zoned out he almost misses it when the man speaks as he lines himself up, rubbing the head of his cock against his willing, begging hole.

“Ahhh, yes,” the man says, his tone breathy. Needy. Perfect.

A strangled sound escapes his lips at the push. It’s more primal than the cries he released when the man was prepping him earlier. Fingers, in his humble opinion, will never feel as good a big, thick, throbbing cock.

The man enters, and he doesn’t go slow; he doesn’t have to. This is their third time for the night. It’s not even a record; he hopes they push to break the previous title.

“Ahh, yes, yes, yeah,” he cheers, spurring the man on.

The pace quickens.

“Mmmmm…mmmm, ahh, ga-hh,” the sounds fall from in his mouth in a broken succession.

His mind is blank, only feeling and sensation remain. The pounding is relentless, unforgiving, pushing him into overdrive. The only noise in the room is that of flesh slapping against flesh followed by grunts which are words that are unable to form. The clap of skin to skin is the lightning which precedes the thunderous gasps and moans of pleasure. He's boneless, drifting, floating on a wave of delicious fury.

Fingers slide into his hair and nails scratch his scalp before a hand grabs his sweat-drenched, dirty blond locks, pulling his head back with unnecessary force. He smirks, heart, fluttering under the show of power, dominance. He loves the feeling of being owned, overtaken; there’s power in weakness. It’s a secret that only the genuinely submissive know.

The man’s free hand is rubbing circles into his left upper thigh; the touch is tender and caring and in direct contrast to the small, sharp tugs pulling at his hair. His mind blanks. He’s woozy, rendered near unconscious by the differing sensations. A wayward tongue juts out of his mouth to lick his dry, chapped lips. His throat’s scratchy from guttural groans.

He’s thirsty but not for water.

“Mmmoo—re,” the word struggles to leave, and it’s more whimper than actual language, but the man's well versed in his sex-speech.

The hand stops its caressing, and fingers grip his thigh, digging into his flesh as it pushes his leg from the floor to the bed. The action causes his upper body to shimmy further up the mattress. He’s putty, moldable, ready to take whatever shape, whatever position the sex god standing above him, with a firm hand on his leg, desires. The reposition is two parts heaven and one part hell, given how overstimulated he already is. His ass is sticking in the air; there’s a bit of a draft as the man pulls all the way out. A choked whine escapes before he can stop himself. A stuttered breath flies from his lips, and he struggles against the rumpled sheets. The man's cock is gently slapping against his scrotum, and the sensation is electrifying. He gasps when the man unexpectedly stops and pushes all the way back in, only to immediately pull out again; he repeats the actions one, two, thirty times, he doesn’t know, he can’t count. He’s frustrated, antsy, needy, and slowly being driven mad with desire in the best possible way.

 _FUCK_ he screams, but it’s only in his head; his words have vanished, replaced by squirming movements and deep, breathy moans.

He knows the man is smiling, smirking. He loves the power he has, loves watching as he causes him to lose all his senses, all his thoughts, all his inhibitions. It’s the man’s one goal during sex, turning him into him into a wanton mess.

He succeeds.

Every.

Single.

Time.

The next time the man enters him, he doesn’t pull out. Instead, he thrusts deeper and deeper, pushing into him harder and harder. The man's hands have left his hips and are holding him by the elbows, and he’s dead weight with no way to control what’s happening to him. It’s total, complete domination. Saliva is pooling on the mattress, falling from his half-open mouth as his body rocks, and he pushes back, trying to match each jagged punch the man makes.

“Yeah, baby, yeah, just like tha-” the man praises him, loudly, almost yelling.

He pushes back harder. He loves the praise, loves the way the man cracks under the weight of his words and his desire. The man drags him up roughly by his arms, and he’s suspended in the air briefly until one last, final, earth-shattering slam into his body sends them both crashing into the mattress.

They cum.

Hard.

Together.

It’s perfection.

 

********************************************************

come visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lsgrlr), [Tumblr](lulublu1014.tumblr.com), or [Curious Cat](curiouscat.me/lulublue)

Thank you to everyone who takes the time read what I write I truly appreciate it. 


End file.
